Surprise!
by Mad Mary Kidd
Summary: Rated T. Quatre discovers something about Heero he really wasn't expecting. No pairings, more complete summary inside


By: Mad Mary Kidd

Pairing: None

Rating/Warnings: T, but don't really want to put a warning in or it'll spoil the surprise! It's quite tame really, but if you're (very) easily offended, don't read. Those with an open mind, read on

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or make any money from this. You know the score

Intro: Quatre discovers something about Heero he really wasn't expecting

* * *

**Surprise!**

Quatre opened the door and stopped short in surprise.

Heero froze.

One of the shoes he was holding fell from his grasp and dropped to the floor; it was the only movement in the room as the two horrified pilots stared at each other, and under any other circumstances it would have been quite comical. As it was, laughter could not have been further from Quatre's mind. Finally he found his voice.

"Heero, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," he said, his hand tightening around the door handle out of embarrassment for them both. He turned to leave, but Heero's voice stopped him.

"Quatre, please... don't tell anyone about this."

The Arabian hesitated, then checked the hallway outside before coming back in to the room and shutting the door.

"Heero, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," he promised. He looked over at his friend, who really did look quite stunning.

Heero had pushed back some of his hair and held it with clips, making it look attractively mussed instead of just plain messy. His makeup was subtle, something Quatre would not have expected at all; obviously Heero had had no small amount of practice at this. The dress was black, and low cut enough to be alluring while still cunningly hiding whatever he'd stuffed his bra with. It was short and tight, revealing legs whose muscular stature had been cleverly camouflaged with black stockings, making them shapely instead of bulky. He had evidently been about to finish off the ensemble by adding the shoes, one of which still rested on it's side at his feet, when Quatre had interrupted him.

"You look good," said Quatre simply. Heero snorted, an incongruously masculine gesture given his current attire.

"Don't try and make me feel better," he said bitterly, "I know I look like an idiot."

"You don't, Heero, really," said Quatre honestly. "I just... I was just surprised, that's all. I had no idea."

"Good," said Heero defensively. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"You should have said something," said Quatre sympathetically, knowing how hard it was to sit on a secret like this.

"What, so you could all have a good laugh at me? No thanks."

"You'll notice I'm not laughing," said Quatre somewhat testily. "Besides, I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I did," he added, lowering his eyes.

"Don't tell me you do this too." Heero sounded disbelieving.

"Well, no. But if we're talking alternative lifestyles, I'm your guy." He knew he was blushing and could not do a thing to stop it; he was about to tell Heero something he'd never even put into words to himself, never mind told anyone. But he figured he could trust his friend, especially now. Heero still hadn't said anything though, and Quatre was starting to worry. He looked up to see the Japanese pilot frowning in confusion; he could see he was going to have to spell it out.

"I'm gay, Heero." Pause.

"You're... gay," said Heero flatly.

"Yeah, you wanna go shopping?" he joked, trying to lighten the situation a little. He blinked at Heero's reaction, which was a horrified, "no!"

"I was kidding. Where _do_ you get your stuff, if you don't shop for it?"

Heero shrugged. "Mail order. I never knew you were gay." Quatre bit his lip.

"I didn't want anyone to know," he admitted.

"Why not?" asked Heero, folding his arms.

"I was..." Quatre hung his head, knowing when to take his lumps. "I was afraid you'd laugh at me."

"You'll notice I'm not laughing," said Heero, parroting Quatre's own words back at him. He wasn't laughing, but he was smiling broadly, something the Arabian had never once seen him do.

"Okay, okay," he said, taking the gentle teasing gracefully. "Now we both feel stupid."

"But at least we feel stupid together, right?" Quatre had to agree.

"Hey, if you ever _do_ wanna go shopping, I'd love to come with. I have twenty-nine sisters," he added.

"Twenty-nine? Kami-sama, no wonder you're gay."

"What's your excuse?" retorted Quatre, grinning. "Hey, put those shoes on, I wanna see how it looks."

* * *

A/N: I dunno, I just always thought Heero was too repressed to _not _be hiding something like this! And don't you think he'd look pretty in a dress? Just me? Okay. 


End file.
